


should've left our love in the gutter/стоило бросить нашу любовь в канаве

by Feloriel



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gwen Stacy Lives, M/M, Movie AU, Movie Spoilers, Parksborn Bang, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feloriel/pseuds/Feloriel
Summary: Если бы отношения Питера и Гарри не шли лишь подтекстом (альтернативная версия Нового Человека-Паука 2 с огромным количеством дружбы, секса и командной работы).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [should've left our love in the gutter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831987) by [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes). 



Гарри не любит, когда сложно, и Питер это понимает. Просто, как бы сказать правильно, осознать это немного сложнее, когда тот опускается на колени и расстегивает его джинсы, словно ожидает найти в них подарок. Прямо сейчас Питер чертовски рад, что его костюм в рюкзаке, а не под одеждой.  
  
В его голове роятся миллионы мыслей — и большая их часть вопрошает, стоит ли это делать вообще — но вот когда Гарри касается губами его члена, Питер уже и не знает, как это остановить. Возможно, ему и не хочется.  
  
Он не пропускает пальцы через волосы Гарри, хотя ему и хочется так сделать. Осборн поднимает глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и то, настолько же довольным собой выглядит Гарри, неприлично. Он чертовски в этим хорош.  
  
Приходя в себя после оргазма, Питер уж было собрался вернуть долг, но Гарри лишь от него отмахнулся.  
  
— Я могу о себе позаботиться, Паркер, — ответил он, ухмыляясь и облизывая губы, — но спасибо за предложение.  
  
— Эм. Спасибо, — отвечает Питер, и это невероятно неловко — хотя так себя чувствует, пожалуй, только он, потому что на Гарри, кажется, ситуация нисколько не смущает.  
  
Он чувствует себя ещё хуже, когда Гарри над ним смеётся:  
  
— Послушай, не волнуйся об этом. На самом деле… — ухмылкой Осборн мог бы убивать. — Просто забудь о том, что я когда-либо тебе отсасывал, Пит.  
  
Наглость, с которой он это говорит, упор, что он делает — всё это звенит в голове Питера. Паркер очень рад, что может спрыгивать с зданий, пусть это и не приносит того облегчения, на которое он надеется.  
  


~~~

  
  
Питер проверяет, как там Гвен — если слежку за ней с крыш можно так назвать, и, нет, он не пытается вмешиваться в её личную жизнь, нет, он просто убеждается в том, что у неё всё хорошо — без её ведома.  
  
Ну правда, что бы он сказал? «Я хочу быть с тобой, но я не должен, и, наверное, я ещё с Гарри Осборном потрахался»?  
  
Это ужасно даже для него. Кроме того они… что бы там между ними не было. Он не с ней. А ещё он не с Гарри.  
  
И всё это сбивает с толку.  
  


~~~

  
  
Питер идёт навестить Гарри, просто чтобы поговорить, успокоить насчёт отца, а заканчивается всё тем, что они целуются на диване. Он даже не заметил, как всё случилось.  
  
Гарри кажется напуганным и отчаянным, а ещё немного порочным и абсолютно точно нависающим над ним; Питер уже не знает, что не так, но хочет всё исправить.  
  
Гарри хорош в поцелуях. Он прекрасно трётся своим телом о Питера пока они это делают. Гарри издает тихий стон и это так горячо, что Питеру приходится очень быстро решать, остановиться или испортить свой костюм паука.  
  


~~~

  
  
Руки Питера больше, так что то, что именно он сжимает их в своей ладони, имеет смысл, но его движения смазаны, им не хватает ритмичности. Однако, они впервые дошли до кровати, так что это уже чего-то стоит. Даже нашли время избавиться от одежды.  
  
Гарри верхом на нём и его голова откинута назад, но совсем скоро он самодовольно ухмыляется Паркеру. Его руки ложатся на ладони Питера.  
  
— Повторяй за мной, — говорит он, и Питер позволяет Гарри направлять его, поглаживая их в ритм вместе.  
  
Питер закусывает губу и зажмуривается, а Гарри усмехается.  
  
— Куда лучше, да? — утверждает Гарри с такой раздражающей уверенностью, что Питер скидывает Осборна вниз и нависает над ним сам — это, должно быть, выглядит впечатляюще легко для кого-то, не подозревающего о его силах — и Гарри потрясенно выдыхает, а после смеется, и Питер смеется вслед за ним.  
  
В этот раз Гарри идёт на попятную — именно он закрывает глаза, чтоб не встречаться взглядами, и Питер кончает, изливаясь на его грудь и живот за секунду до того, как это же проиходит с Гарри.  
  
Они оба тяжело дышат, и Питер всё ещё нависает над Осборном, но затем Гарри его отталкивает и перекатывается на бок. Он на минуту исчезает, вскоре возвращаясь с полотенцем в руках и зажатой между губ сигаретой.  
  
— Спасибо, — бормочет Питер, вытираясь. Гарри, кажется, уже привёл себя в порядок.  
  
Тот просто хмыкает в ответ.  
  
— Это… я, наверное, отправлюсь домой, — начинает Питер, поднимаясь.  
Гарри невозмутим, насколько это вообще возможно, и всё ещё курит.  
— Ты можешь остаться.  
  
Питер смотрит на него, приподняв бровь.  
  
— Я не выгоняю тебя, Питер, — смеётся Осборн, но он всё ещё чувствует напряжение.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Паркер, решая позвонить тёте Мэй чуть позже.  
  
И, конечно же, забывает, засыпая на простынях Гарри плотностью, наверное, в тысячу нитей.  
  
Гарри долго за ним наблюдает, просто куря и размышляя. Он бездумно почёсывает шею и шипит. Выход для его состояния ещё не найден, но он не собирается так просто сдаваться болезни. Гарри помнит, как его отец выглядел перед смертью, и это заставляет его вздрогнуть. Он таким не станет. Он не может таким быть.  
  
Вскоре он засыпает, а, проснувшись, не может не удивиться. Питер лежит рядом с ним в постели, обвив длинными ногами одну из его ног. Гарри, право, не ожидал, что он останется столь надолго; он даже не уверен, что чувствует по этому поводу. В конце концов, редко кто-то действительно хочет остаться.  
  
Он осторожно протягивает руку, но всё же приходится извернуться, чтоб дотянуться до телефона. В сообщении Фелисия напоминает, что у него через сорок пять минут заседание совета директоров, и спрашивает, нужно ли ему что-то. Гарри бросает взгляд на Питера и просит её принести два кофе.  
  
Стук в дверь, пусть и легкий, резко будит Питера, отчего тот тяжело дышит.  
  
— Черт побери, сколько времени?  
  
Паркер громко вздыхает и трёт лицо ладонью, пытаясь проснуться, одновременно без особого успеха ища телефон.  
  
Тем временем Гарри пошел открывать Фелиции, и они уже вдвоём возвращаются в спальню к тому времени, как Питер его зовёт.  
  
— Гарри, ты не знаешь, где мои… Э… — Питер, непонятно зачем, прикрывает грудь руками в попытке защитить свою честь, и это вызывает у Фелиции усмешку, которую она все же пытается спрятать. — Здравствуй, женщина, я тебя никогда не встречал. И я совершенно голый, — Паркер с опаской переводит взгляд с Фелиции на Гарри и обратно.  
  
Фелиция безмолвно обращается к Гарри и, когда тот кивает ей, передаёт Питеру один кофе перед тем, как вручить второй Осборну.  
  
— Извините, сэр, — говорит она Гарри. — Мне следовало подождать в другой комнате.  
  
Он лишь отмахивается.  
  
— Эй, я… — Питер хватает Фелисию за запястье, чтоб посмотреть на часы. — Сколько времени?  
  
— Да…  
  
— Чёрт. Мне пора идти. Тётя Мэй точно… — он внезапно отпускает взгляд на стаканчик с кофе и вежливо улыбается Фелиции. — Спасибо, — а затем поворачивается к Гарри.  
  
— Где… штаны… — он даже предложение не заканчивает: просто поднимает бровь и смотрит с открытым ртом.  
  
Гарри достаёт смятый предмет гардероба из-под такого же одеяла, валяющегося на полу.  
  
Хоть ей и не хочется, Фелисия отворачивается, пока Питер одевается.  
  
— Вы хотели бы, чтоб я вышла?  
  
— Всё в порядке, — отвечает Осборн. Питер, кажется, вообще ничего не слышит.  
Питер наконец-то выпрямляется, так и не обувшись до конца. Он смотрит то на Гарри, то на Фелицию, а потом снова на Гарри.  
  
— Это было… э, да.  
  
— До встречи, Питер, — отвечает ему Гарри, и парень только сейчас замечает, каким собранным тот выглядит.  
  
Питер кивает и, кажется, с сожалением смотрит в окно перед тем, как схватить сумку и выйти за дверь.  
  
Фелиция с огромным трудом борется с желанием не отметить, как же это всё было странно.  
  


~~~

  
Слова Гвен о переезде шокируют Питера. Он всё ещё глупо в неё влюблён и верит в то, что каким-то образом всё сложится и они снова будут вместе. Огромное количество флирта, кажется, значит, что она чувствует точно то же. Паркер даже не думает о Гарри. Справедливо будет заметить, что Гарри о нём тоже не думает — не то чтобы Питер знал это наверняка. Он думает о проклятье, Питер — о Гвен, а Макс, скорее всего, об энергосети.  
  
И тут случается это.  
  
Битва с Максом — так его зовут — не нужна была, правда. Питер не полностью сосредоточен на деле, обдумывая новость от Гвен и в то же время пытаясь остановить Макса. Он и не думаёт ни о чём больше, но потом в парня стреляют и всё… происходит ужасно неправильно.  
  
Макс зол — ему больно — и Питер сражается за свою жизнь и жизни людей на Таймс Сквер.  
  
Все происходит слишком быстро, но это не та победа, которой он хотел. На самом деле, это ужасно.  
  
Слишком много всего происходит и он всё ещё думает о Гвен, хотя, кажется, движется в сторону пентхауса Гарри.  
  


~~~

  
  
Питер возится с презервативом, а Гарри ноет.  
  
— Давай же, Питер. Ты что, думаешь, я так богат, чтоб ждать пока люди меня отымеют?  
  
Паркер выдавливает смешок.  
  
— Думаешь, то, как ты о меня трёшься, облегчает задачу?  
  
— Почему ты тогда говоришь, а не трахаешь меня?  
  
— Черт. Минуту, я почти… — он направляет себя внутрь и позволяет гравитации доделать работу за него — Гарри сам опускается на член. — Лучше? — спрашивает Питер, вдавливая парня в стену.  
  
Гарри тяжело дышит, а его мокрый член трется о живот Питера, но он говорит:  
— Я не должен складывать слова в предложения, Паркер.  
  
— Ты постоянно так ноешь во время секса? — спрашивает Питер, меняя угол, позволяя их телам привыкнуть друг к другу.  
  
— Только когда меня заставляют ждать, — заверяет тот не особо то и убедительно, но сжимает руками плечи Паркера, впиваясь ногтями в кожу.  
  
— Вот оно как? — дергает бровью Питер.  
  
— Именно так, — парирует Гарри. Его ухмылка чуть менее убедительна, когда глаза мутнеют, а лицо горит румянцем.  
  
Питер хмыкает ему в волосы.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он. — Пока мы всё решили.  
  
Гарри извивается, пытаясь двигаться самостоятельно.  
  
— Ты меня наказываешь? — раздраженно отзывается он.  
  
— Не-а, — Питер проводит носом по кончику уха Гарри. — Просто жду, когда же ты заткнёшься, — он не хочет сделать Гарри больно, но всё же вбивается в него чуть сильнее, чем должен человек. Гарри, кажется, не особо против.  
  
— Боже, Питер, — рвано выдыхает Гарри, и Паркер ухмыляется. — Неплохое начало. А теперь трахни меня так, словно только этого и хочешь.  
  
Питер дразняще медленно двигает бёдрами.  
  
— Ох, вот так?  
  
— Паркер, чёрт побери… — Питер целует его, и Гарри яростно отвечает, забывая о зубах, приглушенно постанывая под сильные толчки парня.  
  
Питер упирается ногой в стену для удобства и разрывает поцелуй, касаясь лбом лба Гарри. Он убирает одну руку с задницы Осборна, надрачивая ему.  
  
— Я же не оцениваю упорство, Питер, — он грубо кусает Паркера за губу, вырывая из того шипение.  
  
— Да? — спрашивает Питер между вдохами. — А стоило бы, — он слишком резко вбивается в Гарри — тот болезненно выдыхает — но не останавливается, потому что парень стонет громче и его тело дрожит, а слова, кажется, застряли в глотке.  
  
Нечленораздельные звуки скрываются с губ Осборна, и, возможно, Питер его дразнил бы, если бы смог сосредоточиться ещё на чём-то кроме секса с Гарри.  
Гарри замирает, и Питер приостанавливается, чтоб ощутить, как тот сжимается вокруг него, кончая на живот и руку.  
  
— Чёрт, Питер, — хрипло выдыхает Осборн, и Питер не знает, почему это на него так влияет.  
  
Паркер медленно ставит его на пол.  
  
Гарри вздрагивает и просит сигарету.  
  
— Это тебя убивает, — Питер переводит дыхание. Что-то в Гарри действительно сводит его с ума. Он откидывается на стену и прикрывает глаза, открывая их на звук зажигалки.  
  
— Я и так умираю, — отвечает Осборн, и Питер наблюдает за щеками Гарри когда тот вдыхает. Сигарета алеет, испуская сизый дым.  
  
Он должен отвести глаза.  
  


~~~

  
  
— Ну извини, что я не нашла убежище получше, — отвечает Гвен, ведь они застряли в этой крошечной каморке вместе, и все его чувства переполнены её образом, запахом — всем.  
  
Всё это так знакомо, так просто, просто сделай это — и он делает. Он целует её, а она отвечает так же, как делала тысячу раз до этого.  
  
Это же Гвен.  
  
Однако, есть настоящие проблемы. Проблемы Человека-Паука, что не имеют ничего общего с раздираемым чувствами Питером Паркером, а касаются мужчины, что, скорее всего, состоит из электричества, а не из плоти и крови.  
  
Мужчины, что довольно подозрительно исчез из всех записей и, кажется, с лица Земли.  
  
Питер что-то придумает. Он уверен, что встретит Макса снова, и в этот раз будет готов ко всему. Просто на всякий случай.  
  


~~~

  
  
Гарри умирает. Умирает на самом деле.  
  
Он умирает, а Питер даже не знает, что сказать.  
  
Есть шанс того, что он может его спасти, но в прошлый раз когда Питер пытался спасти мир, он помог прекрасному учёному превратиться в огромную ящерицу.  
  
Конечно, если он вколет Гарри свою кровь, тот не превратится в ящерицу, но всё указывает на то, что ещё одна попытка спасти всех пойдёт прахом. И он не может рисковать.  
  
Гарри говорит, что понимает. Если Питер не хочет продолжать… что бы между ними не происходило, однако всё ещё настаивает на помощи с Человеком-Пауком.  
  
Питер говорит, что он ему нравится. И они снова ничего не решают.  
  
Паркер говорит, что найдёт Человека-Паука. Словно ему нужно что-то для этого делать.  
  
Питер до жути хочет его спасти. И, возможно, в этом случае, спасение и секс идут рука об руку.  
  


~~~

  
  
Питеру сложно разобраться в отношениях с Гвен. Он не хотел помешать её собеседованию, Паркер был в панике. Кто будет на его стороне? Кто ещё знает о его секрете? Гвен занята. Он понимает. Он сам решает, что следует делать. Хотя, наверное, не стоило бы.  
  
Его — человека Паука — встреча с Гарри идёт хуже, чем ожидалось, и Питер видит, как тот зол, и как за злостью прячется всепоглощающий страх. Ведь он выглядел таким обнадёженным, когда Человек-Паук только показался в его квартире.  
  
Когда Осборн предложил ему что угодно за лекарство, Питер на одну короткую, ужасную минуту задумался о том, чтоб воспользоваться им, воспользоваться Гарри.  
  
Однако, Питер хороший человек. Он знает, что отказать Гарри в крови было и есть единственно правильным решением. Но он слышит, как бьётся стекло. Как всхлипывает Гарри.  
  
Его сердце разбивается.  
  


~~~

  
У Гвен есть ещё одна новость, что только способствует разрушению мира Питера.  
  
— Ты получила его, — глаза парня расширились. — Это… отлично, — он кивает, улыбаясь. — Правда, Гвен. Это прекрасно.  
  
— Это не просто слова? — спрашивает она со скептицизмом.  
  
— Правда, — Питер кладёт руки ей на плечи. — Я имею в виду… чёрт.  
  
— Ты в панике, да?  
  
— Совсем немного, — успокаивает Питер.  
  
Гвен обнимает его, а он думает о болезни Гарри, о дяде Бене, тёте Мэй и отцовском поезде в метро.  
  
Должно быть что-то, что он смог бы контролировать.

  
~~~

  
Питер обезвреживает парочку мелких преступников и уже летит в направлении квартиры Гарри, когда останавливает себя.  
  
Это значило бы встретить его после всего случившегося, после осознания собственной беспомощности и того, как он увидел, что это сделало с Гарри. Но Питер должен быть рядом и поддержать. Он же его друг или… кем бы они не были.  
  
Питер должен перестать бояться, ведь Гарри, скорее всего, это успокоит, но он замирает. Вместо этого отправляется назад к тёте Мэй и перерывает старые отцовские вещи, задаваясь вопросом — что же случилось с Максом?  
  
И обещает себе помочь Гарри. Чуть позже.  
  


~~~

  
Питер отправляется к Гвен.  
  
Разборки с генетически изменёнными людьми, уничтожающими город, сейчас самое легкое из того, с чем следует разобраться.  
  
— И так… — начинает Питер, — что нам известно?  
  
— Того парня зовут Макс Диллон.  
  
— Макс. Да, — он кивает. — Хорошо. Что ещё?  
  
— Они это скрывают.  
  
— И сваливают на меня, — прерывает их Гарри, и они оба, обернувшись, видят его стоящим в дверях.  
  
— Гарри…  
  
— Они выставили меня из моей же чертовой компании.  
  
Гвен и Питер переглядываются, пытаясь жестикулировать как можно незаметнее — на самом деле, довольно очевидно — пытаясь догадаться, как он сюда добрался, не говоря о том, как вообще нашел.  
  
— Я о нём даже никогда не слышал, — ходит Осборн взад и вперёд.  
  
Гвен прочистила горло.  
  
— Не так уж много кто и слышал. Вот почему, в первую очередь, им так легко всё скрыть, — она нервно посмеивается. — Интересно, они повесили это на тебя, потому что я пыталась что-то о нём найти? Они знали, что я знала.  
  
— Это просто было хорошим поводом, — челюсть Гарри напряглась.  
  
Наблюдая за ними, Питер с облегчением подумал, как рад тому, что никогда не работал в Оскорпе официально и его работа с доктором Кёртисом Коннорсом нигде не зафиксирована.  
  
— И что нам делать? Сообщить в полицию?  
  
Гвен и Гарри смотрят на него, слово это он тут сумасшедший, и Питер поднимает руки.  
  
Гарри закусывает губу.  
  
— Они упрятали Макса в Рейвенкрофт.  
  
— Подожди, — Гвен достаёт свой планшет из сумки и кладёт его на стол. — Я, кажется… — она вздрагивает, стараясь не смотреть на Осборна, — стащила несколько файлов из базы данных Оскорпа, — она пролистывает файлы, пока не доходит до Рейвенкрофта. — Ты не знаешь, где он именно? — Гвен поднимает взгляд и видит, как наклонился Гарри, чтоб изучить фото, но есть ещё что-то за воротом его рубашки, и девушка обеспокоенно хмурится. — Гарри… — она не решается, сжимая руку с кулак, чтоб не коснуться. — С тобой всё в порядке?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами, сдвигая одежду так, чтоб не было видно ран.  
  
— Нет, — говорит он, — но это может подождать.  
  
Питер открывает рот, хочет сказать что-то — что угодно, словно что-то от этого решится — но не хочет снова врать. Несмотря на то, как сильно он хочет, чтоб это было правдой и его желание спасти Гарри, Паркер не знает. Так что он смотрит, куда указывает Осборн.  
  
— Что мы будем делать, когда его вытащим? Мы же его вытаскивать собираемся?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами, и Гвен переводит взгляд на Питера.  
  
— Ты почти достучался до него. Если бы они не… — она выглядит раздосадованно. — Думаю, у тебя получится.  
  
Гарри смотрит на них, словно есть что-то, что от него скрывают. И худшее заключается в том, что это так.  
  
— Я солгал тебе, Гарри, — начинает Паркер.  
  
— Питер… — от удивления глаза Гвен открываются ну очень широко.  
  
— Если мы собираемся работать в команде, думаю, у него есть право знать, — Питер постукивает пальцами по столу. — Помнишь, ты спрашивал, знаю ли я Человека-Паука?  
  
Гарри кивает. Он не уверен, к чему это всё ведёт, но уже подозревает.  
  
Питер сглатывает.  
  
— Ну вот, — он улыбается, хотя это куда больше похоже на гримасу. — Я — Человек-Паук.  
  
Наступает абсолютная тишина — Гарри смотрит на Питера, а Гвен задерживает дыхание. Она хочет сказать что-то — что угодно, чтоб разбить неловкое молчание — но тут Гарри замахивается на Питера и тот хватает его за запястье.  
  
— Эй, Гарри… — Паркер смотрит умоляюще. — Прости меня.  
  
— Я верил тебе, Питер. Я… — его лицо тускнеет на глазах, и он смотрит Питеру в глаза только, чтоб сказать: — Отпусти.  
  
— Гарри… — Гвен закусывает губу. — Послушай, он мудила, я знаю. Но он просто не может… рассказывать всем, что он Человек-Паук. Ты я и — вот и все, кто об этом знают.  
  
Гарри избегает её взгляда, но девушка приближается до тех пор, пока у него больше не получается этого делать.  
  
— Извини, Гарри. Сейчас нам лучше всего работать в команде. Не мог бы ты… знаешь… врезать ему попозже? — пожимает она плечами.  
  
Гарри поднимает бровь.  
  
— Даю своё разрешение, — Питер не может не вздрогнуть от такого предложения Стейси.  
  
Лицо у Гарри просто каменное.  
  
— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, Паркер. Сейчас.  
  
Взгляд Питера бегает между Гарри и Гвен.  
  
— Дашь нам пар секунд?  
  
Хоть и надув губы, Гвен таки вышла из комнаты.  
  
— Ты солгал.  
  
Питер сжал губы.  
  
— Слушай, что ты хочешь от меня услышать?  
  
Гарри в ярости, и почему-то это приводить в действие паучье чутьё.  
  
— Знаешь, я привык к тому, что люди мне лгут. Я знаю, что мы не вместе… — Осборн это почти выплёвывает, — но мне казалось, что ты не стал бы меня использовать. Я думал, что мы друзья, — он хмыкает, но этот звук сухой и пустой. — Кажется, я ошибался.  
  
Питер хочет его обнять, но знает, что сейчас этого не оценят.  
  
— Мы и есть. Мы друзья, мы… — его плечи вздрагивают. — Ты важен для меня, Гарри.  
  
— Думаю, сейчас всё равно, врёшь ты мне или нет. Ты всё равно дашь мне умереть.  
  
— Гарри… — он пытается дотянуться, но Осборн отстраняется. — Гарри. Я обещаю, хорошо? Обещаю, после этого мы найдём… что угодно. Что бы не помогло исцелить тебя, хорошо?  
  
Гарри подходит ближе, и Питер может почувствовать его дыхание, тепло его тела, находящегося в сантиметрах.  
  
— Почему я должен тебе верить?  
  
Паркеру пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы остаться на месте, хотя всё в нем кричало, что, находясь на таком расстоянии от Гарри, он уже, черт побери, должен бы его хотя бы целовать.  
  
— Мы нужны друг другу в этом деле, Гарри. Прошу? С чего бы мне хотеть твоей смерти?  
  
Гарри выглядит так, словно у него есть на это ответ, который Питеру не хотелось бы слышать, и потому Паркер его целует. Хотя Гарри и отталкивает его через мгновение, он думает, что это всё-таки помогло.  
  
Они безмолвно переговариваются лишь взглядами и выражениями лица, но Питеру кажется, что всё разрешилось.  
  
— Я позову Гвен.  
  


~~~

  
  
Несмотря ни на что, вторжение проходит неплохо.  
  
Гарри требует, чтоб его впустили, и, к ужасу Питера, вырубает пару охранников электрошокером. Ему приходится напомнить себе, что с ними всё будет в порядке, хоть сейчас так и не кажется.  
  
Вокруг кричат сирены, и Питер абсолютно уверен, что каждый, кто увидит Человека-Паука и Гарри Осборна вместе — Гвен здесь мозг их мероприятия — сможет сложить два и два, но очень надеется, что этого не случится. Гарри помогает ему разобраться с людьми из лаборатории, где держат Макса, без разбору связывая и вырубая и учёных, и охрану.  
  
После остаются только они. И Макс.  
  
— Чёрт, — выражается Питер, смотря на резервуар. Он переводит взгляд на Гарри и обнаруживает, что тот не отвечает, потому что занят освобождением Макса из водной тюрьмы. — Подожди… но… — выдыхает Паркер, а его паучье чутье орёт, как безумное, пока он стоит возле резервуара.  
  
— Ладно, — бормочет он, — будь как будет.  
  
Макс резко открывает глаза.  
  
— Человек-Паук, — тон его далёк от благодарности. На самом деле, похоже на её полную противоположность.  
  
— Хэй, — Питер легонько машет рукой, и, до того, как он успевает запаниковать, Гарри выходит вперёд.  
  
— Ты знаешь, кто я?  
  
Макс не хочет отводить глаз от Человека-Паука, но всё же отвечает.  
  
— Ты — Гарри Осборн.  
  
— Мы здесь, чтоб спасти тебя, Макс, — говорит Осборн, полностью перебрав контроль на себя, и Питер уже готов ему подчиняться.  
  
Паркер согласно кивает, а Макс смотрит на них обоих.  
  
— И почему я должен вам верить?  
  
— Ты тому доказательство, — говорит Гарри возможно безумному сгустку электричества в человечееской форме.  
  
Питер схватывает всё за считанные секунды.  
  
— Это — доказательство, — начинает он. — Того… того, что случилось. Того, что они сделали с тобой, Макс. Мне жаль. Я знаю… знаю, что, наверное, это для тебя сейчас ничего не значит, но это правда. Я хочу тебе помочь. Мы хочем помочь.  
  
Макс пристально смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Как вы мне поможете?  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — отвечает ему Осборн.  
  
Макс отводит взгляд.  
  
— Мою… мою сеть. Смит украл мою идею.  
  
— Энергосеть, значит, — Гарри его полностью понимает. — Ты хочешь признания.  
  
Питер уже взвинчен.  
  
— Разве мы не должны быть, ну, знаете, как вода? — никто не обращает на него никакого внимания, — бежать? Мы должны бежать.  
  
— Можешь вернуть её мне? — спрашивает Макс. Он останавливается, показывая свою ранимость. — Можешь мне помочь?  
  
— Я обещаю, Макс, — кивает Гарри. — Как только я верну себе свою компанию, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтоб помочь тебе.  
  
— Что от меня требуется?  
  
Гарри открывает рот, а Питер уже уверен, что ответ ему не понравится, так что перебивает его.  
  
— Ничего, — быстро вставляет Паркер. — Просто… эм. Не причини никому вреда.  
  


~~~

  
Совет директоров Оскорпа обвинил бы во всём Гарри, но доказательства предоставленные Гвен и Гарри достаточно убедительны. Осборн получает назад свою компанию, а Макс — признание за работу.  
  
Что важнее, Максу помогают. Гарри сам убеждается в том, чтоб учёные Оскорпа были невероятно мотивированы, и Питер никогда не хочет знать, что бы это значило.  
  


~~~

  
  
Питер заручается поддержкой Гвен с целью спасти Гарри. Он не уверен, стоит ли ему рассказывать Осборну всё, что он знает о связи его отца с пауками и, исходя из этого, о его личности как Человека-Паука.  
  
Он чувствует, что Гарри можно верить, но ему всё ещё кажется, что этот секрет слишком важен.  
  
Вместо этого он лишь жалуется — громко — пока Гвен берёт у него кровь. Он просматривает всё с ней, у него есть кое-какой опыт в генетике, в конце концов, хоть его результаты и были ужасными. Они также получили примеры яда, так что Гвен кажется, что всё это не безнадёжно. Питер рассказывает ей об отце, и вина от того, что он всё ещё не рассказал Осборну всё грызёт его, пока он наблюдает за Гвен, протирающей его руку ваткой и говорящей с Гарри.  
  
Он должен, думает Питер, и почти открывает рот, но вместо этого закусывает губу.  
  
Он не может.  
  


~~~

  
  
Гарри тяжело дышит в губы Питера, а тот крепко сжимает его бёдра, и Питера, возможно, беспокоил бы тот факт, что они трахаются на заднем сиденье машины, и что шофёр, скорее всего, их слышит, но Гарри сказал, что он ему нужен.  
  
— Чёрт, Гарри, — говорит Питер. Двигаться тяжело, и его нога, возможно, упирается в окно, но стёкла затонированы и можно сделать вид, что никто не видит, чем они занимаются.  
  
Гарри обхватывает ногами талию Питера и тот вбивается в него так, словно это всё, что у него осталось, надеясь, что хотя бы сейчас это может быть правдой.  
  


~~~

  
  
Гвен скоро уезжает, а они ещё не добились никаких результатов.  
  
Не то чтобы не было шансов на то, что они всё выяснят. Питер оставался с Гвен в лаборатории так часто, как только мог, но Гарри уже терял веру. Он не требовал крови Питера с тех пор, как установил связь между Питером и Кёртисом Коннорсом.  
  
Знание того, что эта кровь не поможет, стало для Гарри первым гвоздём забитым в крышку гроба.  
  


~~~

  
  
Гарри спит, устроившись на груди Питера, его глаза покраснели и напухли от слёз.  
  
Он так боится смерти, что Питер, пробиваясь через дурной нрав Осборна, видит только боль. Гарри не хочет чувствовать себя беспомощным и отчаявшимся, он хочет сделать что-то, что угодно. Что-то, что могло бы уменьшить его шансы на смерть.  
  
Этот инстинкт самосохранения основан на эгоизме, но Питер рад тому, что Гарри не сдаётся.  
  
Питер думает об этом, когда его телефон звонит по другую сторону от Осборна. Тихо ругаясь, Паркер пытается взять его, не отталкивая Гарри — который ранее обратился за помощью к старому доброму виски и, скорее всего, скоро проснется — и не может дотянуться до телефона, так что хватает его с помощью паутины.  
  
Звонит Гвен.  
  
Палец Питера зависает над экраном, и парень, закусив губу, пытается решить: оторваться от Гарри и ответить на звонок или же шептать. Выбирает он второе — ему кажется, что оставить Гарри в одиночестве сейчас будет куда хуже, чем случайно его разбудить.  
  
— Хэй, — отвечает он, надеясь, что на другом конце его услышат.  
  
— Питер!  
  
Паркер вздрагивает, а потом смотрит на Гарри: он, к счастью, всё ещё спит.  
  
— Что случилось, Гвен? — он осторожно проводит пальцами по покрытой пятнами коже Гарри на стыке шеи и плеча.  
  
— Кажется, у меня получилось.  
  
Он всё ещё ждет и девушка тяжело выдыхает.  
  
— Я создала лекарство для Гарри! — она приостанавливается, а Питер сильнее прикусывает язык, чтоб её не перебивать. — Во всяком случае, мне так кажется. Его всё ещё нужно протестировать, и, даже если всё будет хорошо, вводить небольшими дозами — да, я помню доктора Коннорса — так что пока не рассказывай ему, хорошо? — Питер слышит, как она понемногу берёт под контроль свой восторг. — Кажется, мы его спасём. Это, пожалуй, лучшее из того, что я создавала. Думаешь, он разрешит мне написать об этом диссертацию?  
  
Питер не может сдержать улыбки.  
  
— Не думаешь, что уже забегаешь наперёд, а, Стейси?  
  
Она деланно вздыхает.  
  
— Сможешь встретиться со мной в лаборатории через двадцать минут?  
  
Питер смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Эммм… — но это же лекарство. Наверное. Чем быстрее они это сделают, тем ближе Гарри будет к спасению. — Да, — Паркер наконец-то отвечает, — хорошо. Скоро увидимся.  
  
Он едва дожидается ответа и кладёт трубку.  
  
Питер на самом деле не хочет уходить, даже несмотря на то, что Гарри уже залил слюнями его футболку, но нужно. Он осторожно толкает Осборна в плечо и пытается не ухмыляться, когда тот умилительно хмурится спросонья.  
  
— Гарри, — мягко начинает он, снова пытаясь его растолкать.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него, прищурившись, и Питеру это всё ещё кажется милым, так что он, не сдержавшись, целует парня в нос.  
  
— Что? — сварливо спрашивает Гарри, недовольный тем, что его разбудили.  
  
— Мне нужно идти.  
  
Осборн не двигается, а потом прижимается ещё крепче.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Питер хочет соврать о Человеке-Пауке и очередном спасении мира. И, пожалуй, Гарри даже сразу поверил бы, но это уж точно можно проверить.  
  
Он не хочет рисковать, давая Гарри надежду, а потом круша всё, если она окажется ложной.  
  
— Тётя Мэй попросила сходить за покупками. Я совершенно об этом забыл, а она убьет меня, если в холодильнике не будет молока, — ложь соскальзывает с языка довольно легко, но Питер всё равно задерживает дыхание в ожидании ответа.  
  
— Эх.  
  
— Я скоро вернусь, Гарри.  
  


~~~

  
  
— Ты зарабатываешь деньги на своих чёртовых селфи? — спрашивает Гарри, и это лишь немного странно видеть его полностью обнаженным и пролистывающим газету в постели. Он ест пончики, купленные Питером на скромный гонорар от Джеймсона, так что Паркер просто его толкает.  
  
— Заткнись, — отвечает Питер невнятно — его рот забит кленовым сиропом и тестом.  
  


~~~

  
  
— Это должно сработать, — говорит Гвен Гарри, осторожно вводя препарат. Они будут делать это снова, но придётся подождать.  
  
— Как скоро? — спрашивает Гарри, и Гвен впервые видит его таким ранимым — он похож на ребёнка, ждущего похвалы.  
  
Гвен просматривает записи и затем показывает Осборну нужную страницу.  
  
— Первые изменения будут видны примерно через сутки, — она закусывает губу, — сообщи мне, если заметишь что-то необычное.  
  
— Понял, — с улыбкой отвечает Гарри.  
  
Гвен не уверенна, видела ли она настоящую улыбку Осборна до этого.  
  


~~~

  
Питер встречается с Гвен в аэропорту и здоровается с её семьёй так вежливо, как только может это сделать не сказав лишнего.  
  
Гвен обнимает братьев и мать.  
  
— Я позвоню тебе в ту же минуту, что доберусь туда, хорошо? Люблю тебя, мам, — говорит она ей. Губы девушки дрожат и она сжимает их, чувствуя подступающие слёзы. — А теперь иди.  
  
Пусть неохотно, но её семья подчиняется, и она остаётся один на один с Питером, который молчал с самого своего появления.  
  
— Ты, — начинает Гвен.  
  
Питер виновато оглядывается.  
  
— Я.  
  
— Ты будешь в порядке без меня? — Гвен приподнимает бровь и оглядывает его ну слишком внимательно и осторожно, чтоб сомневаться в честности её слов.  
  
— Кто… Я? — он отступает на шаг назад и отмахивается. — Когда я не был в порядке?  
  
— Питер.  
  
— Да, хорошо? Да, я буду в порядке, — он проводит ладонью по волосам. — Но буду по тебе скучать.  
  
Она смотрит на него, приоткрыв губы, словно хочет что-то сказать, но Питер всё только усложняет. Гвен сглатывает.  
  
— Я тоже буду по тебе скучать.  
  
Внезапно она бросается в его объятия.  
  
— Оу. Ты чего, — Питер поглаживает её спину, обнимая в ответ. — Не то чтобы я никогда тебя снова не увижу.  
  
Она отстраняется только затем, чтоб заглянуть ему в глаза.  
  
— Не сделаешь ничего глупого, пока меня не будет? — он кивает, а Гвен сжимает его пальцы. — Пообещай мне, Питер.  
  
— Обещаю, — она не отпускает. — Я обещаю, что попытаюсь не натворить ничего тупого, хорошо?  
  
Она театрально вздыхает.  
  
— Полагаю, это лучшее, что я смогу от тебя услышать.  
  
— У меня есть обязанности, — Питер пожимает плечами.  
  
Она кратко кивает.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Объявляют рейс Гвен, и Питер не хочет её отпускать, так что ему приходится буквально оттаскивать себя, но Стейси его останавливает.  
  
— То, что я далеко, не значит, что исчезла из твоей жизни, хорошо, Питер? Звони мне. Если тебе потребуется… что угодно.  
  
— Так-то, отношения на расстоянии…  
  
— Питер, я серьёзно.  
  
Он кивает, закусывая губу.  
  
— Я знаю, Гвен.  
  
— И, Питер? — говорит Гвен, колеблясь. — Я рада, что у тебя есть Гарри. Что у тебя есть друг, — она качает головой и уходит.  
  
Питер закусывает губу и потирает глаза, но всё же её отпускает.  
  


~~~

  
  
Гарри держит в руках иглу и Питер пялится на него добрую минуту, вникая в происходящее.  
  
— Я могу помочь, — предлагает он.  
  
Гарри относится к этому с опаской, сомневаясь в том, хочет ли давать еще кому-то власть над его жизнью, но, в конце концов, кивает.  
  
— Да. Спасибо, Питер.  
  
Это интимно — и Питер не может объяснить своих чувств, пытаясь сдержать дрожь и ввести инъекцию.  
  
Гарри становится легче.  
  
Даже его шея выглядит лучше.  
  


~~~

  
  
Ужин это время, когда Питер может чувствовать себя нормальным, сидя с тётей Мэй и просто наслаждаясь пребыванием дома. Это приятно.  
  
— Ты нашёл жильё ближе к университету? — спрашивает Мэй. Она знает, что ему это не по карману — порой он едва может позволить себе растворимую лапшу — но Питер понимает, что она имеет ввиду.  
  
Питер пытается замаскировать под кашель то, что её вопрос заставил его подавиться.  
  
— О, да. Эм… Что-то вроде того. Просто… порой остаюсь у друга, знаешь.  
  
— Просто ты днями не появляешься дома, Питер. Если ты уже слишком взрослый, чтоб и дальше жить с бедной престарелой тёткой, то я понимаю, но я волнуюсь.  
  
Именно в эту минуту Питер понял, что всю последнюю неделю он либо боролся с преступностью, либо оставался у Гарри — и на самом деле, больше второе. Вина душит, и парень просто кивает.  
  


~~~

  
  
— Сегодня я видела твою фотографию в газете, Питер.  
  
— Мою или?..  
  
— Твою, Питер Паркер, — уточняет она и есть что-то неясное в её тоне.  
  
— И что? — спрашивает Питер, надкусывая яблоко. — Не заставляй меня ждать, Стейси.  
  
Гвен обиженно дышит в трубку.  
  
— Не понимаю, почему ты мне не рассказал, Питер.  
  
Паркер всё ещё ничего не понимает.  
  
— Рассказал что?  
  
Она выдыхает.  
  
— Нет, правда. Я до сих пор понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь. Что в газете? — он оглядывается и замечает, что пара студентов поглядывает на него. — Я действительно начинаю нервничать.  
  
— Питер, — её голос звучит раздраженно. — Вот. Я отправила тебе ссылку. Разве ты не на занятиях?  
  
— Чт… да. Но! Это ты мне позвонила, — он опускает взгляд на телефон и смотрит, как девушка бросает трубку. Затем Паркер пробирается в заднюю часть аудитории незаметно для профессора — кажется, это прошло успешно. Не смотреть это же не пялиться, в конце концов.  
  
Притворившись, что его интересует лекция на целых две секунды, Питер проверяет почту и видит, что Гвен, как и обещала, скинула что-то, подписанное как "ВОТ" — и это ему ровным счётом ни о чём не говорит.  
  
Паркер подымает взгляд и пытается вжаться в стул, когда случайно сталкивается взглядами с профессором. Он нажал на ссылку, но она всё ещё загружается, и Питер покачивает ногой, потому что, ну правда, почему…  
  
— Ох, — выдыхает он, переворачивая телефон и опуская голову на парту. Медленно, Питер поднимает край телефона, чтоб посмотреть снова, а потом отпускает со стоном.  
  
— Мистер Паркер?  
  
Он поднимает взгляд на профессора, уверенный в том, что его лицо залито краской.  
  
— Вы чего-то не поняли?  
  
Он качает головой.  
  
— Нет, мэм.  
  
Профессор смотрит на него пару секунд перед тем, как уйти, и Питеру интересно, видела ли это и она.  
  
Когда Паркер смотрит на телефон в этот раз, он хотя бы может оценить, насколько это милое фото… того, как он целует Гарри. Очки Осборна нелепы, а голова задрана. Он закусывает губу, чтоб не рассмеяться в истерике, что грозит вот-вот наступить.  
  
Он отнюдь не удивлён, когда телефон снова вибрирует, на этот раз сообщением от Джеймсона. В этот раз, однако, Питер решает его проигнорировать.  
  


~~~

  
  
— Так что… — начинает Питер и слышит, как вздыхает тётя Мэй.  
  
— Что такое, Питер? Извини, не то чтобы мне не нравились твои звонки, но я опаздываю на свою смену в больнице.  
  
— Я хотел бы заглянуть в гости. На ужин.  
  
— Конечно же… Буду рада видеть тебя в любое время, солнышко. Это всё ещё твой дом, пусть ты здесь почти и не появляешься.  
  
— С… другом.  
  
Тётя Мэй на мгновение замирает.  
  
— Понятно. И есть ли у этого друга имя?  
  
— Гарри, — говорит ей Питер.  
  
— Осборн? — она, кажется, не удивлена. — И это он тот самый так называемый друг, у которого ты оставался?  
  
Питер краснеет — но не то чтобы она могла видеть это через телефон.  
  
— Эм, да. Возможно.  
  
— Завтра вечером? — спрашивает она и слышит, как Питер бормочет извинение кому-то рядом.  
  
— Хорошо. Я должен что-то — или, знаешь, должны ли мы…  
  
— Прошу, Питер. Просто приведи его. Я всё приготовлю.  
  


~~~

  
Питер вбирает его член глубже в рот и бёдра Гарри вскидываются вверх.  
  
— Черт, Питер, — выдыхает он, — у тебя выходит намного лучше.  
  
Питеру хотелось бы ухмыльнуться, но его рот уже занят. Вместо этого он проводит по нижней стороне языком и Гарри собственнически вцепляется ему в волосы.  
  
Питер тянется к своему члену, желая сбросить хоть немного напряжения, когда Гарри подает голос.  
  
— Давай же, — говорит он. — Коснись себя.  
  
Питер поднимает взгляд и видит Гарри, покусывающего нижнюю губу.  
  
— Хочу видеть, как ты кончаешь отсасывая мне, Паркер.  
  
Питер стонет вокруг него, прилагая все усилия к тому, чтоб продолжать одной рукой держать Гарри за бедро, а второй расстегивать молнию на джинсах. Когда он наконец-то освобождает член от ткани и надрачивает себе, Гарри буквально трахает его рот.  
  


~~~

  
  
Гарри пялится на дверь широко раскрыв глаза.  
  
— Ты нервничаешь? — со смешком спрашивает Питер. — Из-за встречи с тётей Мэй? — он качает головой.  
  
— Заткнись, — огрызается Гарри.  
  
— Ах так? — Питер проводит языком по нижней губе. — Заставишь?  
  
Почти одновременно они тянутся к друг другу чтоб…  
  
— Питер? — дверь поскрипывает, когда тётя Мэй открывает дверь. Она вытирает руки о фартук и улыбается. — Мне показалось, что я слышала твой голос.  
  
Питер неуверенно кивает. Они растерянно стоят всего в шаге от неё.  
  
— Эм, привет, — он подходит к тёте и заключает её в объятья, на которые она с радостью отвечает.  
  
Гарри неловко стоит сзади, не желая разрушать момент, но почти сразу тётя Мэй обращает своё внимание на него.  
  
— Гарри, да? Не видела тебя с тех самых пор, как ты был совсем маленьким, — говорит она, Гарри протягивает руку в приветствии, но Мэй так же тянет его в объятья.  
  
— Миссис Паркер, — здоровается он с уважительным кивком и улыбкой, когда она его отпускает.  
  
Она отмахивается.  
  
— Прошу, зови меня просто Мэй. Прошло сколько, лет десять? — она смотрит на них. — Ох, что же я делаю, — говорит Мэй, стуча себе по лбу. — Мальчики, вы же голодны. Давайте проходите.  
  
Питер ухмыляется и, пусть это выглядит натянуто, все немного расслабляются. Он проходит вперёд первым.  
  
— Мне всё ещё кажется, что нам стоило что-то принести, — бормочет Гарри, почти запинаясь в попытках поспеть за широкими шагами Питера.  
  
— Не-а. Она бы обиделась. Поверь мне.  
  
Гарри просто сердито выдыхает.  
  
Мэй спрашивает Питера об университете, они обсуждают соседей, погоду и по-доброму подкалывают друг друга.  
  
— Прекрати, Питер, — просит его тётя Мэй, но всё ещё смеётся.  
  
Гарри наблюдает за ними так, словно никогда до этого не видел семью. Он прокашливается и выпрямляет руку с вилкой.  
  
— Так что, вы с Питером встречаетесь? — спрашивает Мэй, отчего Гарри почти давится.  
  
Питер кивает и прочищает горло.  
  
— Да, — он натянуто улыбается. — Это, как бы, причина того, что мы здесь.  
  
— Вы двое были так близки в детстве… Кажется, он вырос приятным молодым человеком, Питер, — сказала она, — когда нервничает. Совсем не как в таблоидах — не то чтобы я их читала.  
  
Гарри на это ухмыляется, а Питер только открывает и закрывает рот.  
  
— Да. Он ничего, — говорит Питер, пиная Гарри под столом и улыбаясь.  
  
— Я уверен, что вы уже и так знаете, что Питер та ещё очаровашка, — парирует Гарри.  
  
— Эй!  
  
Мэй смеется, Гарри ухмыляется, и они оба наслаждаются смущением Питера и образовавшейся связью.  
  


~~~

  
  
— Барабанную дробь, пожалуйста, — говорит Питер и в ответ Гарри лишь приподнимает бровь, так что Паркер повторяет его действие.  
  
Гарри смотрит сначала на кофеварку, а потом снова на Питера.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Ты любишь кофе. Заметил, что тебе нравится всё вызывающее зависимость, и, так уж вышло, что кофеин входит в эту категорию, — Питер ухмыляется, но когда Гарри продолжает на него пялиться, ухмылка спадает. — Ну же, Гарри. Это… жест такой, ясно? — он почёсывает затылок. — Благодарность за то, что пошёл со мной на ужин к тёте Мэй.  
  
— Чувствую себя чьим-то парнем, — бормочет Гарри и Питер хватает его за плечи.  
  
— Эй, — Питер делает паузу, чтоб посмотреть Гарри правда в глаза. — Ты и так чей-то парень, — заверяет он его с улыбкой.  
  
Что-то странное сжимается вокруг сердца Гарри. Он не знает, что это и как ответить, вместо этого осторожно касаясь кофеварки.  
  
— Как ею пользоваться?  
  
Питер насмешливо хмыкает.  
  
— Ты это серьёзно? — когда Гарри вместо ответа просто сверлит его взглядом, Питер пораженно вздыхает. — Эх, давай покажу.  
  
— Но Фелиция и так приносит мне кофе, — вяло возмущается Гарри.  
  
Питер смеривает его тяжелым взглядом.  
  
— Фелиция видела меня обнажённым. Не раз, Гарри.  
  
— Я высчитаю это из её премии, — говорит Гарри, а Питер предпочитает оставить это без ответа.  
  
Есть что-то приятное в простоте — даже семейности — того, что Питер учит его пользоваться кофеваркой, и Гарри даже нравится. И его особенно радут едва сдерживаемое раздражение в голосе Питера, когда тот ищет ответы на умышленно глупые и очевидные вопросы.  
  


~~~

  
  
Питер довольно часто ночует дома у тёти — и, по большей части, всё в порядке. Гарри привык к одиночеству. Он не говорит Питеру, что ему одиноко, просто крепче прижимается, когда он рядом, словно его подсознание отчаянно ищет компании Паркера.  
  
Каждый раз, когда Питер уходит, он возвращается с вещами. Сначала это мелочи — вроде зубной щётки, сменного белья, куртки — но постепенно всё больше его вещей можно найти среди вещей Гарри, и, кажется, Питер всё чаще проводит ночи, свободные от борьбы с преступностью, у него.  
  
Всё развивается настолько естественно, что Гарри даже не задаётся вопросом — он просто начинает ожидать того, что Питер проберётся внутрь и обнимет Гарри во сне или потащит его спать, если он ещё не в постели. Порой они ужинают в три ночи и Питер, сверкая новым фонарём под глазом, засыпает на диване с открытым ртом.  
  
Он всё ещё порой ночует у тёти Мэй, но обычно оставляет записку. Гарри обнаружил, что отвык засыпать без Питера. Сначала ему казалось, что это неплохо — иметь немного личного пространства теперь, когда всё в порядке и Питер скоро вернётся, пусть порой страшно представить, почему он ещё не дома, но, как оказалось, раскидываться на кровати в попытках заснуть… Это как восстание против того способа жизни, к которому он уже привык.  
  
— Солнышко, я дома! — кричит Питер и Гарри слышит, как он снимает с плеча рюкзак и избавляется от куртки. — И где мой ужин? — шутливо продолжает он, шаркая по коридору.  
  
Гарри посвистывает, но не отрывает взгляда от планшета.  
  
Питер находит Гарри в спальне и показывает на коробку.  
  
— Угадай, кто принёс твои любимые пироги?  
  
Гарри протягивает одну руку, все ещё просматривая информацию на экране.  
Питер качает головой.  
  
— Нет-нет. Работа может и подождать пять минут, пока ты запихнешь себе в рот еду.  
  
— Что ты там пихаешь мне в рот? — спрашивает Осборн. Он уже отложил планшет в сторону и состроил невинное личико, чтоб кокетливо подмигнуть Питеру — и реакция уже видна в штанах Паркера.  
  
— Иди в зад, — смеется Питер.  
  
Гарри задумчиво прикладывает палец к губам.  
  
— Думаю, ты мог бы, — он оглядывает Питера с головы до ног, остановившись на его паху, и Осборн прикусывает губу.  
  
— Правда? — спрашивает Паркер, но Гарри просто и дальше смотрит на него, и тот чуть не роняет пироги, пытаясь стянуть рубашку через голову.  
  
Гарри придвигается ближе, проводя дорожку поцелует от груди Питера до его пресса, пальцами дразня кожу у кромки джинсов. Он отстраняется только затем, чтоб облизать губы и бросить взгляд на Паркера.  
  
По телу Питера пробежала дрожь.  
  
— Это… это вообще легально? — он толкает Гарри на спину и нависает над ним, целуя, пока парень не начинает вырываться.  
  
Гарри переворачивается на живот и Питер потирается о его задницу, зарабатывая хмыканье от Гарри, когда тянется за смазкой. Паркер отстраняется и прилагает усилия к избавлению Осборна от одежды. Раздевание занимает не так уж и много времени — и оно того стоит. Питер всем телом прижимается к Гарри со спины, просунув одну руку меж телами чтоб разработать его.  
  
Осборн ёрзает и Питер игриво прикусывает изгиб его шеи. Из-за плеча он наблюдает, как парень поглаживает себя, со вздохом пытаясь сдержаться от того, чтоб не изнасиловать своего раздражающе горячего парня.  
  
Поцеловав спину Гарри, он продолжает двигать пальцами до тех пор, пока движения руки Гарри не начинают сбиваться. Вытащив пальцы, Питер молча продолжил, входя до самого основания.  
  
Сдвинувшись, Питер вытянулся, прижимаясь к спине Гарри и двигаясь медленно, одной рукой держа Гарри за руку, а второй надрачивая ему. Этот секс был столь сладко-ленивым, возможным лишь при доверии друг к другу. Гарри повернул голову совсем немного, но достаточно для того, чтоб поцеловать Паркера, двигаясь синхронно с ним.  
  
— Гарри, — выдохнул Питер в шею Осборну, и его имя прошлось по коже словно секрет, что Питер открыл и решил сохранить между ними.  
  
Гарри кончил беззвучно, цепляясь в руку Питера пока тот все ещё двигался в нём.  
Паркер осторожно вышел, и Гарри повернулся к нему лицом, наблюдая за кончающим со стоном Питером.  
  
Наступает тихое напряжение, что ни один из них не решается развеять, даже после того, как они вытерли все следы, но после этого Гарри убирает волосы с лица и говорит:  
— Пироги?  
  
Они едят холодные пироги в одних боксерах на балконе, смотря на огни города. Не лучшая идея — холод зимы уже чувствовался, подбираясь всё ближе.  
  
— Мне ужасно холодно, — жалуется Гарри, но не заходит внутрь, вместо этого склоняясь к груди Питера.  
  
Питер обнимает его, и Гарри лишь прижимается теснее.


End file.
